Blood Plus blood of Kings
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: After Saya spares her neices she decided she would kill herslef so no one can use her blood in her hybernation but Julia comes in and saves the day revealing to Saya she was pregnant with twins of her own. But it soon gets strange as the twins are born male which is a one in a million chances of happening Now the stage is set for the end of the war 30 years later. When Saya awakens


Blood +: blood of kings

ESKK: Hey here's, me with my first Blood + crossover fanfic. See I noticed there are absolutely no fanfics where Saya gives birth to twin boys and yes I know that only females are born but I wanted to make something where it's a one in a million chances of happening. So if you have a problem with it the suck it and don't read this fanfic. Now anyway there might be weapons from other series involved but I will modify them to fit the Blood Plus series. So please enjoy and leave a review which will make me a happy fruit loop.

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

**Chiropteran form**

*Music insert

_Characters singing_

(Scene change)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Blood Plus only my OC's so shut up and read it

(Start)

Let me tell you a story of two brother both Chiropteran kings. At one point they were inseparable but later became bitter enemies.

Two boys one in a red jacket with a black t-shirt under it, baggy black jeans, and a pair of heavy duty boots, he wielded a broadsword with a skeletal design at the bottom and indents in the blade itself, and the other was wearing regal clothing fit for the 21st century, he was also wearing a blue jacket with a regal design on it as he wielded an O-Katana also with indents in the blade.

Though they came from the same mother the battled each other like mortal enemies but I could see in some way they derived some kind of sick twisted pleasure from their constant battles.

The twin boys were swinging their swords so fast that they were stopping the rain drops from falling around them. They then clashed blades in a test of strength to try and over power the other allowing the rain to fall as that of a bucket being emptied of water.

But in the end

The blue wearing boy stabbed his O-Katana into his twin's body after he knocked his brother's broad sword out of his hand. The boy then shot up in an attempt to strike down his brother as his eyes were glowing red and his own eyes glowing blue.

There was only 1 left standing

Saya Otonashi was standing over a pair of twin in these cocoons like eggs ready to end the chiropteran race once and for all even if it meant killing an innocent life. They were at the Opera House at the MET where Diva now covered in a shroud crystallized was going to turn the whole world into chiropteran. "Saya please don't do it," Kai Saya's adopted brother called as Saya had streams of tear in her eyes looking at Diva's children. "Haji please, talk; her out of this," Kai said as Haji looked at him sadly.

"I only want what Saya wishes," Haji Saya's chevalier said before Kai punched him.

"How can you honestly say that you and I both know that there's more than just what Saya wants so why don't you tell her how you really fell, go on say it with your own voice!" Kai yelled as the red head glared at Haji.

"I only wish to see Saya smile again," Haji began an emotion showing in his eyes an emotion of love. He turned to face Saya as he wanted to stop her from her self destruction. "I love you Saya I love you sense we first met, when I was brought to your home you showed me love you smiled to me every day and I wanted you to keep smiling," he said as he walked over to her before kneeling down. "But when I woke up I saw the way you fought with fierce rage and savageness but I wandered where that smile went," Haji said as Saya was shocked. "But when I saw you again at Okinawa I saw you were smiling again I was grateful for Kai's family for bringing back your smile," Haji said as Saya looked down sadly as Haji hugged her.

But they then shared a kiss as Saya knew these children could be the stepping stone for the Chiropterans to live peacefully with humans. She knew she could trust Haji and Kai to look after them and make sure they stay on the right path.

"Thank you Haji I love you too but then I guess I'll have to go then," Saya said shocking everyone. To some it seemed logical the last Queen to go to war die leaving current queens in the hands of those who can be trusted to set them on the path with no bloodshed.

(Meanwhile with Julia)

Julia was running through the halls of the MET. She had to hurry she ran a data of Saya after her rape of Solomon and she had a hunch but when she decided now to check the data she found that Saya gained something from Diva's former Chevalier. But she had to hurry before Saya does something she would regret.

She arrived at the Opera room where Saya was.

"What do you mean you'll kill yourself?" Kai yelled as Haji took the sword from Saya.

"Well what would you have me do I don't want my blood to be used and once I go into hibernation for 30 years my blood will be fair game," Saya said as Kai had to admit she had a point.

"Don't Saya!" Julia called as she was catching her breath. "If you kill yourself you'll be a murderer of two lives," Julia said as everyone in the room got the message.

"Wait you mean I'm…" Saya started but couldn't get the right words for it. There was only one of Diva's Chevaliers that could have impregnated her but even she had a hunch feeling.

"Yes Saya you are expecting twins," Julia said as Saya fell onto her knees. She didn't expect this she would have children and ironically they wouldn't even know her.

"Saya you must choose now more than ever the human race or your own children," Haji said as he hoped she would pick her children because they at least deserve a chance at life.

Saya mind was a train wreck she was pregnant and if she died her children were going to die with her unless they gain the blood they needed to survive after her death. "I choose my children," Saya said as she didn't want to kill two lives before they even have a chance to breath.

It was then that David ran into the room with a frantic look on his face. "They're going to bomb the MET!" he yelled as everyone was surprised.

Saya knew one thing her children had to live on so she started running.

(And the rest of the scene happens like in the anime)

(Scene break)

After they returned to Japan Julia had helped Saya bring her twins into the world as she knew her blood now no longer had its potency to create Chiropterans but still kill them if they ever show up. It's been three days sense the cocoon like eggs were brought out and they gave them the blood they needed so the infants inside can get out of those eggs.

On the first day Saya went with Kai to get them clothing for them to use. It was fun seeing Kai blush in embarrassment seeing the others look at him funny. On the second day their names were picked out as with Diva's children.

Diva's red eyes child would be named Elizabeth Eli for short and Diva's blue eyed twin would be named Kyrie.

On the last day Saya rushed to where her twins were being kept. She was oddly exited to see her children as she assumed this was what Diva felt for her children. That left a sad image in her head as she arrived.

"Ok stay calm their names are already picked out, there's nothing to worry about a chiropteran birth hasn't went wrong yet," Saya said as she entered the room and waited.

It was then that a small arm came out followed by small feet. Both eggs mirrored each other with the infants coming out before the head, arms, and legs were out. Julia was off to the side watching as she smiled. The smile on those children's faces showed they were healthy.

Julia then took one out of the egg fully before she noticed something that shouldn't be there. "Uh Saya I think this one is a boy," Julia said before she showed Saya the boy. Saya saw he had the male reproductive organ as this caught Saya off guard.

Saya then carefully took the other one out and saw this one was also a boy. "Uh Julia, can you check if they have any birth defects?" the Chiropteran queen requested.

"Already on it," Julia said as she went to check for the birth defects.

After a while of triple checking the gene map and the blood samples she had only one answer to tell Saya.

"Well Saya I got nothing but good news for you," Julia said as Saya listened as she held her "Son." "Well they are 100% male and apparently no birth defects I believe for chiropterans this is a one in a million chances of happening so you have to go shopping again for boys clothing," Julia said making Saya sigh in relief. "So what are you going to name them?" Julia asked as Saya thought for a minute.

"Well I think I'll name the boy with red eyes Taiyo and the boy with blue eyes Kiyoshi," Saya said as she held her sons.

"I think those are excellent names," Julia said with a smile.

(Once again the rest happens like in the anime)

(Scene break 5 years later)

Kai was walking with four children following him the two in a dress were girls and the two in kakis were boys. The boy with black hair had blue eyes while the boy with blond hair had red eyes. "Kai pick me up," the red eyes girl Elizabeth said as they walked.

"Yea piggy back ride," Kyrie said as she also wanted Kai to carry her.

"Well maybe you girls should start calling me dad," Kai said as he was taking the fatherly role eagerly.

"Ok will do Kai," Eli said with a smile.

"Yeah Kai so piggy back now," Kyrie said as Kai sighed.

"Hey uncle Kai we there yet my feet are killing me," Taiyo said as he was climbing the steps.

"Brother we are almost there and I told you, you should have brought something to keep you hydrated," Kiyoshi said as he had the brains between the two while Taiyo had the muscle.

"Don't worry we're almost there Taiyo," Kai said as he didn't mind those two calling him uncle because Saya was there mother.

"Finally it feels like my foot is going to fall off," Taiyo said as they arrived at the top.

The girls ran into the tomb when they noticed the flower. "Hey Kai look a flower it has a ribbon on it," Eli said as Kai heard.

"Don't touch it it's your Auntie Saya's," Kai said as Kiyoshi sat to the side before taking out a poetry book with a book mark in it. "Kiyoshi don't you want to see you mother?" Kai asked as Kiyoshi was reading even though he read at a 6th grade level.

"She is asleep so would it not be better to see her when she's awake that way I would be able to talk to her and she to me?" he asked as Kai sighed.

"I guess your right but you could at least be a little more open," Kai said as Kiyoshi didn't reply to that.

"Cool I found a bug," Taiyo called from the crypt as the girls screamed in fear.

"Ew Taiyo, kill it!" the girl cried as Kai knew what was going to happen next.

"Taiyo get rid of the bug already," Kai called as Taiyo came out and put the caterpillar on a leaf where it went to eating said leaf.

Kai looked at the pink rose with a blue ribbon tied around it knowing that Haji was here and most likely left it there for Saya. Kai then took out a note he wrote before coming here. He then placed it somewhere where Haji would see it and made sure the wind couldn't blow it away.

Taiyo was back in the crypt as he always remembered the stories Kai told him of his mother. "Don't worry mother I promise to become strong so I can protect my loved ones," Taiyo said as he put his hand on his mothers resting place.

(30 years later Saya's crypt)

Haji was waiting for Saya to awaken with his healed arms. While Saya slept apparently Chiropterans were made known to an extent people called them vampires not knowing what they really were. I cause panic but sooner or later the accepted. When Haji came by after he dropped off the rose he found a note for him. He was surprised that Saya's twins were boys but he hoped it wasn't a foreshadowing. He made sure to visit as he found that Kiyoshi was more agile but he felt something dark in him he just couldn't tell what yet but when he visited Taiyo he could feel he was as free as the wind you couldn't keep him in one spot too long. Eli and Kyrie were also a joy to be around as they always seem to be full of energy. Haji had a fresh set of cloths for Saya for when she awakened. But then he remembered something bad happened a few years ago involving Kiyoshi and Kyrie. Kiyoshi had been reading books always talking about a great power. Kiyoshi soon became obsessed with power and started believing that power was the only truth in this world.

Him along with Kyrie ran away after the latter of which ran away because she didn't get David and Julia's son as her Chevalier. Bruce became Eli's chevalier. After they left Taiyo ran away too saying he couldn't stay cooped up and that he needed to spread his wings. He knew Taiyo sent letters during his travels and one showed that he was starting a business that would require someone of his talents to work. Haji had a feeling that Taiyo had started a chiropteran hunting business and luckily he and the rest of Red Shield can visit because he was close by.

It was then that he heard the sound of stone grinding on stone then followed by the sound of wet feet stepping on stone. Haji walked in and was met with a naked Saya. "Good morning Saya," Haji said as he gave Saya the cloths.

"Good morning Haji," she said weakly as she took the cloths.

After Saya was dressed they started walking down the steps while talking. "Haji is Taiyo and Kiyoshi doing ok," that was the first question Saya asked as she was worried about her sons. They have probably stopped aging by now.

Haji was conflicted should he just say a lie and tell her that they would talk about that later or tell her the truth and tell her that they had both ran away both for separate reasons. Saya then felt weak as Haji noticed the perfect excuse to change the subject. "Here you need blood," Haji said pulling up his sleeve so Saya could drink blood.

Saya nodded and drank from Haji's wrist as she was getting back to full strength. They soon arrived at the bottom of the steps and saw a car waiting for them.

Saya entered before Haji took the wheel. "Haji, can you tell me how Taiyo is doing?" Saya asked as she wanted to know about her son.

Haji mentally sighed as he knew Saya wasn't going to stop till she got her answer. "Taiyo opened up his own shop see there are still Chiropterans among us so Taiyo created his business to help fight them," Haji said shocking Saya.

"Wait why would he do that?" Saya asked as she didn't think her son would turn into a Chiropteran hunter on his own free will.

"I asked him the same thing but he told me that he wanted to be like you," he answered as Saya smiled. Her son even though he never met her wanted to make her proud.

It was then that they arrived in front of an alley. Haji got out before he opened the door for Saya. "This way," Haji said before they entered the alley. They soon arrived at a building that had a not open for business sign on the glass door. Saya turned to her left and saw a blond haired man walked away. She thought he was Nathan one of Diva's old chevaliers but quickly shot that thought down.

It was then that a, Chiropteran, came flying out of the door as it crystallized. Saya was caught off guard as she turned to Haji who wasn't getting her sword.

Inside was a boy with glowing Red eyes, a black t-shirt, baggy black pants, and a pair of heavy duty shoes. In his fingerless gloved hands he was holding two pistols both loaded as he had a smirk.

"Come on is that all you got," he said before more appeared behind him. He then smirked before he slid on his knees below him as he shot them. The bullets he fired were tipped with blood as he was smirking all the way.

Saya could tell that was Taiyo as he got up as the Chiropterans he shot crystallized. "He's good," Saya said as Haji nodded.

There was one more Chiropteran that was coming up behind him but Taiyo grabbed a broadsword that had indents in it before he quickly cut his palm on it so the blood filled the indents. Taiyo then stabbed the Chiropteran in the gun instantly killing it.

"Man that weird blond guy shows up and then these ass holes show up," he said as his "office," was now wrecked.

It was then that Saya came in through what was left of the door as Taiyo heard. "Sorry not open for business come back when you see a "Yeah we're open sign," Taiyo said as Haji cleared his throat.

Taiyo turned to Haji noticing Saya as he didn't seem to recognize her. "Hey Haji didn't know you were coming to visit I would have made an effort to clean this place up," Taiyo said as he grabbed a slice of pizza from a box on his desk.

"Yes I see I know this is a bad time but there's someone I want you to meet," Haji said as Taiyo put his guns on his desk and his sword leaning on it.

Taiyo turned to Saya as he, swear she looked familiar. "Uh should I know her?" He asked as he gave her a close look.

"Well you haven't seen her sense you were born as she was in hibernation for 30 years," Haji explained as Taiyo began putting two and two together.

"Mom?" she asked as Saya nodded. She was expecting him to at least yell at her for not being there but that was before he hugged her. Saya was caught by surprised but she slowly returned the hug.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to wake up so I can meet you," Taiyo said as he had small tears in his eyes.

"I'm glad I get to see you again Taiyo," Saya said as Haji cleared his throat again. Saya turned to him as she had a playful glare at him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but everyone else is waiting for you so they can tell you what's been going on," Haji said as Taiyo shrugged and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"Oh yes it will be good to see everyone again," Saya said as Taiyo shrugged.

"Yeah besides I have to go back for my regular blood transfusions and sense my shop needs fixing up again figured that I might as well kill two birds with one stone," Taiyo said as he stretched.

"Ok let's go," Haji said as the trio left to the car.

(Scene break)

The car soon arrived at an estate as throughout the ride Taiyo and Saya were playing catch up. Saya was surprised at how much of a warrior Taiyo was. As they arrived Taiyo looked out the window. "Well this should be fun," Taiyo said as the car parked.

Taiyo was the first to get off as he grabbed his sword from the trunk. "Well we're here," Taiyo said as Saya came out.

"Yes I can't wait to see everyone again," Saya said gladly as she was excited to see her friends again.

As Haji opened the door for the mother son duo Taiyo was met with Joel who the years have been treating nicely to as he sat on his wheel chair.

"Welcome Saya everyone is waiting in the dining room," Joel said as Saya nodded.

"How come I don't get a welcome," Taiyo wise cracked as Joel sighed.

"Because we haven't seen Saya in 30 years," Joel said as Taiyo laughed.

"I know I was just yanking your chain," Taiyo said as he entered the dining room.

When the trio, were in the dining room they were met with David, Kai, Julia, Lewis, Mao, and even Okamura. And among those faces were two she never seen before one looked like David if he was 14 but with Julia's eyes, and the other she instantly recognized as her niece Elizabeth. But she noticed that two people were missing.

"Everyone," Saya greeted as she was happy to see her friends and family again but she knew who those two people were.

After everyone finished their meals David spoke up.

"Sense we are now all gathered let's begin with what Saya has missed," David said before bringing up two manila folders.

One labeled Kiyoshi the other labeled Kyrie. "Ok I have a question have we found a way to turn Chiropterans back into humans?" Saya asked as Julia knew that would be a question.

"Well yes and no from your C-base Saya we made a cure but it has to be administered quickly before symptoms of the infection start appearing," Julia explained as Saya knew she might not have to fight anymore. "But recently Chiropterans have been on the rise ever since an incident," Julia said as Saya wanted answers now.

"What incident?" the Chiropteran queen asked.

"Uh I'll go see how dessert is coming along," Eli said as she went to check on the dessert using it as an excuse to not be in the way.

"Well I'm used to this so," Taiyo trailed off before he sat down and plopped his feet onto the table.

"Taiyo put your feet down," Saya said as Taiyo shrugged.

"Ok then," he said in a laid back manner as he got his feet off the table.

"So David what was this incident that happen and why is it that your son doesn't look like he's in his early thirties," Saya said as she had a bad feeling about this.

"In reverse order the reason Bruce is like that is because of what Elizabeth did. See she turned Bruce into her Chevalier without our consent even thought we specifically told her not to," David said as Julia sighed.

"I blame myself for filling their heads with romance and such," Julia said as Taiyo butted in.

"Yeah but you did fill my head with mom being a bad ass Chiropteran hunter," Taiyo said as he, laid, back on his chair.

"Yes well we then took precautions so that it would not happen with Kyrie and that she wouldn't get pregnant with new queens, so we had all her activity with the opposite gender monitored at all times we tried to give her as many female friends as possible but we had no luck. We thought it nothing when we saw Kiyoshi and Kyrie conversing but we thought nothing of it at first. We soon learned that Kiyoshi and Kyrie were planning on escaping," Kiyoshi said as Saya was shocked.

"Why would Kiyoshi run away?" Saya asked as she didn't think a son of hers would do that.

"He left a note saying he was going in search of power that Red Shield had denied him man," Lewis said as he ate a cheeseburger.

"Yes as Lewis said we believe Kiyoshi had developed a sort of well lust for power as in the type for strength his movements along with Kyrie had been lost but we noticed that Chiropteran have been on the rise but we don't know who's blood they came from," David explained as both Kiyoshi and Kyrie have the blue genome.

"So I have to find both of them?" Saya asked as she didn't think history was repeating itself.

"I'm sorry but you won't have to fight this time all you have to do is locate Kyrie and Kiyoshi you can handle reprimanding Kiyoshi for his actions if its him who's causing Chiropterans to come about," David said as Saya was thinking.

"Hey don't worry I'll just keep killing those Chiropterans till I hit the jackpot," Taiyo said as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Taiyo how can you say that so calmly when you brother could be making those Chiropterans," Saya asked surprised at her sons laid back personality.

"Because I don't know if he or I can make chiropterans or not," Taiyo said trying to state the positive.

"You have a point there," Saya said as there wasn't much data on Chiropteran kings. "But if humanity is in danger of the Chiropterans I will take care of it," Saya said as Taiyo got up.

"Sweet mother and son teaming up against Chiropterans," Taiyo said as Saya had different idea.

"Sorry Taiyo I know you have experience fighting the Chiropterans but from now on leave it to me," Saya said surprising Taiyo.

"What your joking I can handle them!" Taiyo yelled as he was getting mad.

"Look Taiyo I know you can handle them but I intend to be the last queen to have to fight," Saya said as Taiyo was now getting mad.

"Well while you were sleeping for the last 16 years I have been fighting the Chiropterans besides I want to fight I can't stand being in the side lines doing nothing!" Taiyo yelled as his eyes stated glowing.

"Taiyo it's for your own good I saw you fight those chiropterans in your shop you treated it like it was some type of game well it's not people will get killed and even you might die!" Saya said her eyes also glowing red.

"Saya please," Haji said but Saya then glared at him.

"And you why didn't you tell me this when you had the chance why didn't you tell me that my niece and my son were out in the world alone one of them seeking power and the other creating Chiropterans," Saya yelled as Haji stepped back.

The alarms soon started blaring as everyone knew what that meant. "Perimeter breach Chiropterans on the ground," came, the automated voice.

"Well it's show time," Taiyo said as he grabbed his guns and sword.

"Not for you!" Saya said as she was intended on keeping her son out of danger. "You're staying here where it's safe," Saya said as Taiyo glared.

"Make me," Taiyo said before using his enhanced speed to go after the Chiropterans. Saya did but to make sure her son didn't fight.

(Meanwhile while all of this was happening)

Kiyoshi now wielding a custom made O-Katana was going through a library as he was looking up everything to do with Chiropterans and or anything closely related to them. It was then that Kiyoshi heard footsteps.

"My young man is there a certain book you're looking for? Came a playful voice as Kiyoshi glared to a blond haired man.

"Leave me," Kiyoshi said as he kept reading the book.

The man with him was a girl with blue eyes looking like Elizabeth. "See I told you Uncle Nathan he's too stubborn," Kyrie said as Nathan chuckled.

Nathan then walked over to Kiyoshi before Kiyoshi held his sword drawn at him. "You know I can help you find what you're looking for if it's not hard enough to fine," Nathan said as he knew what Kiyoshi was looking for. "I can help you find the secrets of the Chiropteran Kings and help you find the lead to the great power you are looking for partner," Nathan said as Kiyoshi glanced at him.

"How extensive is your library?" Kiyoshi asked as he put the book back with his free hand.

Nathan put his hand on the blade allowing it to cut him making his blood drip from the Katana. "Very it's all the research of a man named Amshel and Joel," Nathan said before Kiyoshi took his weapon back and placed it back into its scabbard.

"Where do we start partner," Kiyoshi said as Nathan grinned.

(TBC)

ESKK: Cliffhanger scary now leave a review in the box bellow don't worry the review box won't suck you in to eat you.


End file.
